A Perfect Day
by pirates4001
Summary: It was a perfect day in my opinion why? You might ask well I had just got back home for the holidays and the Dursleys had not come near me, not given me any chores, not even spoken to me. Slash Slightly dark harry fic
1. Chapter 1

A Perfect Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Harry potter series they belong to JKR I don't make any money off this. Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Harry potter series they belong to JKR I don't make any money off this.

A/N: this is going to be slash don't like don't read Harry is going to be magical creature but isn't going to know till it happens. He will also be slightly dark and anti dumbles and Weasley.

It was a perfect day in my opinion why? You might ask well I had just got back home for the holidays and the Dursleys had not come near me, not given me any chores, not even spoken to me I wondered at the sudden change perhaps Moody's warning had been taken to heart but I doubt it I don't know why but I have this feeling something was coming and the Dursleys had been warned, I didn't care that I hadn't been told I mean dumbledork hadn't told me of the prophecy or that I would have to kill or be killed had he? No. I was feeling different this summer like I had more energy or something I didn't even feel depressed after the year I had had.

It had been a stressful year what with the toad from the ministry checking up on hogwarts and hating me from the start all cause they were blind and dumb. Then Moldie Voldie sending me fake visions luring me to the ministry to get a pretty shiny ball that I later learned was the prophecy, then Bella and Sirius duelling and Sirius sending Bella through the veil, then dumbledork telling me the 'real' prophecy didn't he know I could spot a fake memory its slightly blurred round the edges Snape told me that honestly greatest wizard at all and he shows me a fake prophecy then again he didn't know me and Snape had called a sort of truce during the occulmency lessons hence how I was able to warn Siri bout the visions being sent and being told they were fake and to kill kreacher foul little house elf. I want to find the real prophecy though something told me the light weren't so light anymore oh well time to find something to do man this place is boring.

I walked downstairs passed the frozen Dursleys, who hadn't moved since I came on to the landing, into the kitchen and about to walk outside when Fawkes appeared with a letter I scratched his head absent minded as I took the letter then he disappeared must not want a reply I guessed opening the letter I saw dumbledork's elegant scrawl.

My dear boy,

I'm writing this letter to say that letters and correspondences to and from your friends will be stopped for your own good and I must ask you to stay indoors after all we know who's out there don't we?

Sincerely

Albus. P.W.B Dumbledore

Order of Merlin first class.

Nosy parker what are my friends going to do kill me? God he is so dumb stop the known senders but anyone else can get through I mean cant I send my letters via Fawkes. Oh well I should be used to correspondence, not going outside though that was another matter altogether I lived to go outside bit dramatic but its true. Well I do have an invisibility cloak and a penchant for trouble as Snape puts it.

Just then an owl flew straight into the kitchen window and knocked me from my musing what the fuck oh right yeah open the window. The owl gingerly stepped through I think its concussed I mused aloud as I took the letter to see yet again more elegant scrawl only this time it wasn't dumbledork

To P.I.M.A (pain in my arse)

Listen brat will you please lay of the feeling of the boredom your making me want to do something anything and I think I'm scaring Lucy and Sevy (don't tell them I called them that I don't want to be banned from our 'fun stuff' no I am not telling you what that is) anyway tell me where you live so I can come kill you or torture then kill you yeah that sounds fun, then my woes will be over and I can go on being a dark lord and doing 'fun stuff' with Lucy and Sexy yay yay yay now I'm acting like im on a sugar high drat stop sending me your feelings I don't like them nor want them they are ruining my image and reputation.

Sincerely

L.V most fearsome wizard in the world

I was in fits on the floor Voldie on a sugar high and I so had to tell Lucy and Sexy Sevy bout their nicknames I wonder if they would die from shock. Racing up to my room I grabbed some parchments and a quill and started to write the first of the letters.

To M.V

(Moldie Voldie)

Do I want you to kill me? No! So will I tell you where I live? No!

So…you on a sugar high hee hee that I would love to see so here have some more feelings. Lucy and Sexy or do you mean Sevy they are goldmines I'm so going to tell them. Any way can I ask you something? As you're more likely to tell me then dumbledork I don't understand them my feelings I mean, I feel really mischievous and high (sugar not drugs) and looking to prank people I don't understand it I've always been moody do you have any ideas? Oh well! That's life I'm also bored so I'm going to get my entertainment by getting you banned from 'fun stuff' tee hee by the way I do know what that means old man.

Sincerely

The-really-sexy-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-your-arse

(Wow that was long to write out)

Then I rolled it up and sent it off with the owl while I penned the last two letters and sent them off after 30 mins had past then I said two words "Mischief Managed" fell back with on to my bed and welcomed the gentle lull of sleep to my suddenly hyper-active mind.

A/N: What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Have any suggestions for improvement?


	2. Chapter 2

A Perfect Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Harry potter series they belong to JKR I don't make any money off this.

A/N: this is going to be slash don't like don't read Harry is going to be magical creature but isn't going to know till it happens. He will also be slightly dark and anti dumbles and Weasley.

Not again I groaned as I woke up hyper yet again bloody potter sending me his god damned feelings dark lords DON'T do hyper. I scared the living shit out of my two mates yesterday when I started humming after a meeting, humming I tell you have you ever seen a dark lord hum? No! Why? Because its just not done it ruins the whole im evil kind of thing, And gets you banned from any fun activities you have planned involving two very naked, very willing squirming hot male bodies.

Speaking of which I hadn't seen my two lovers yet "Duffy" I called a bit too cheerfully in my opinion "yes master" the cute little elf said as it materialised wait….CUTE…where did that come from house elves aren't cute besides that isn't a word in my vocabulary. "Where is Lucy or Sevy?" I asked glad of the oath I made the elves take not to say anything bout any nicknames I might have for people. "master Lucy is in the study and master Sevy is in the lab" the elf replied second guessing my command and disappearing with a pop.

XxxxTJxxxX

After breakfast I still hadn't seen Lucy Sevy but I put off finding them to head to my study and deal with some urgent business. Walking into my study and over to my favourite chair I had just started reading some dribble that some stupid person (Fudge) had happened to send me about how it was wrong to take over the world blah blah blah, when a snowy white owl perched itself on my head and dropped a letter on my lap "oi get off my hair" I grumbled yeah that's right after my resurrection I had Sevy brew me up a few potions to give me back my appearance I even had my blue eyes back.

Opening the letter I began to read

To M.V

(Moldie Voldie)

Do I want you to kill me? No! So will I tell you where I live? No!

So…you on a sugar high hee hee that I would love to see so here have some more feelings. Lucy and Sexy or do you mean Sevy they are goldmines I'm so going to tell them. Any way can I ask you something? As you're more likely to tell me then dumbledork I don't understand them my feelings I mean, I feel really mischievous and high (sugar not drugs) and looking to prank people I don't understand it I've always been moody do you have any ideas? Oh well! That's life I'm also bored so I'm going to get my entertainment by getting you banned from 'fun stuff' tee hee by the way I do know what that means old man.

Sincerely

The-really-sexy-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-your-arse

(Wow that was long to write out)

Im no Moldie cheeky brat.

Hmm potter doesn't trust Dumbledore anymore wonder what happened there well it sounds like a magical inheritance but I could be wrong. He's going to tell them no he wouldn't do that he's too nice.

Grabbing a blank piece of parchment I started to write back

To B.O.E

Im not Moldie don't call me that brat or I wont help you.

What has made you even consider asking me of all people for help I could lie to you and tell you your about to die or something like that. Don't tell them they will kill me I don't want to die please don't make them kill me have I ever done anything like that to you? No I haven't so don't do it to me. From reading what you said its sound like a magical inheritance but I could be wrong I have to research it some more has any thing else happened.

Sincerely

L.V not M.V

Sending it off with the white owl I continued reading where I left off until there was two knocks on my door and a very pissed off veela and vampire entered the room. Uh oh im going to die "guys don't be scary please I can explain everything" I say cautiously "start explaining but don't forget to include why you were writing to potter of all people" growls Sevy

A/N: what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Have any suggestions for improvement?


End file.
